A Face From the Past
by blackandbloodyroses
Summary: Vlad and Henry have made a new friend who just moved into Bathory, but with her uncanny ability to read Henry-and most alarmingly Vlad-they begin to wonder if she is really new at all


**Better? If you like it let me know and I'll put more up. :)**

Prolouge

I looked over at Vlad and Henry. They were talking about something important and excited in whispers. When I got closer to them I heard Vlad agree to make Henry his blood brother,whatever that was. I really wasn't sure what they were doing, but I wanted in. They always tried to leave me out of things, especially Henry.

"Hey! I wanna join too!" I whinned.

They both turned to stare at me.

"You can't be a blood brother! Your a girl!" Henry argued, using is infailiable logic.

"I could be a blood sister." I offered.

"But we don't need a sister," Vlad said. "Or our parent's would have made us have one already."

I felt my heart sink. This was going nowhere fast, and I was once again left unwanted because I was a girl.

"Yeah, so why don't you just go away and quite bugging us!" Henry yelled suddenly.

With Henry's outburst I began crying and ran to the park.

Vlad's POV

My dad suddenly threw open the back door and demanded to know who was hurt.

"Breana's feelings." Henry said teasingly, pointing in the direction Breana had run.

I laughed a little bit, but I still felt kinda bad. I had always secretly wanted a little sister, but I knew Henry would think it ws gross.

My dad's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts.

"You boy's shouldn't be picking on her, one day you'll see her differently."

My dad looked a little sad when he said it. I looked down guiltily. I looked up at him from under my bangs and asked hesitantly, "You mean like how you look at mom?"

His eyes widened slightly then softened. He nealt down and put his hand on my head.

"Yes Vlad, like me and mom."

Henry just stood there looking back and forth between us then said "Well, I'm going home." and walked away.

Dad turned around and picked the doll she alway's carried around. It was one of those wierd handmade ones filled with beans with button eye's and yarn hair. It always had on a dress that matched Breana's. Today it was blue.

"Tomorrow you and Henry are going to take her doll back to her and apologize for being mean." My dad wasn't going to let me get off of this for a while, I thought.

"What were you two boy's talking about that was so important you couldn't tell her?"

"Um..." I really didn't want to tell him that I told Henry my seceret, but I didn't want to lie to him either. I squinched my eyes shut and told him.

"I told Henry I was a vampire and then she got upset when I didn't bite her when I bit Henry."

"Vlad. Tomorrow you go tell her you're sorry, give her her doll back, and **_Do not bite anyone else!_**"

"Yes daddy." I mummbled at the ground and went inside. I spent the rest of the day thinking about what happened. I knew it would be better to say I was sorry today, but I wasnt going to go by myself. Besides, it was Henry's fault too.

But the next morning her house was empty. There was a for sale sign in the yard, and no one around. Henry and I just stared at her empty house. Eventually I went back home and put the doll in my closet for when she came back._ If _she ever did.

6 years later

Breana's POV

I took a deep breath and headed up the steps inside the old building. When I saw the huge arched ceilings and massive crosses I stared.

"Get a move on goth girl!" Someone yelled shoving me out of the way. I glared at her as I went down to pick up my books, remembering her for a future kill-list add on. It seemed that no one had changed at all since I moved when I was little. I could recognize everyone here, but none of them had a clue who I was. I sighed and pulled down the sleeves of my hoodie, making sure to hide my tattoo's.

"_FRESHMEN TO THE GYM! ALL FRESHMEN TO THE GYM!"_

I walked past the shouting man into the gymnaysium, wondering why they didn't have an intercom. 10 minuetes later I, bearing a schedule, locker number, and the combination lock my older brother gave me, headed to find my locker.

I found it, and began the task of organizing my plethora of writing journals and sketch books. I didn't even notice anyone else come in the hall until on the other side of my locker I heared a somewhat familiar voice talking in dorkid gibberish.

Seriously, who says howdy neighbor to the kid with the locker next to him?

"Hey, Henry." I heard another voice say.

I face-palmed and supressed a groan. _Of course!_ Henry is the only person who is that much of a nincompoop. I sighed in resegnation. Hopefully they would both ignore me for the entire year. I shut my locker and was forced see my old play-mates for the first time in over half a decade, and went thankfully unoticed by the *_bleep_* who pushed me, and her twinkie pinkie with brown curls. I looked them both up and down and then glanced at Vlad and Henry. Both boys were drooling puddles at their feet.

I risisted the urge to face-palm again and headed to english. As soon as the bell rang the teacher-Mrs. Bell-started talking.

"The bell rings at eight o'clock and I expect you all to be in your seats by the time it rings. I will make an exception for some of the stragglers today" and here she gave Vlad a withering glare-"but I will not do it again."

I grinned to myself, she was strict, expected order and obeidience, and generally hated all the students without prejiduce. I was going to love this class.

I glanced around to check on Henry to see how he was fairing and found him sitting straight up in his chair, hands folded, and batting his eyelashes at the teacher. This time I just banged my head against the desk and tried not to laugh. No doubt getting odd looks from the other kids.

After one second period of health where the teacher was obvioulsy uncomfortable with the subject of human reproduction, and saying the word gonads, Geometry, and art, I went to lunch.

At lunch I sat by myself, glaring at anyone who tried to sit ner me, with a vampyre book and a chicken salad sandwich. I was blissfully undisturbed until I heard the sound of someone vomiting. I rolled my eyes, swallowed and turned around, curiosity getting the better of me. Vlad and Henry-what I'm assuming was his older brother, Greg - and other upperclassmen were staring at a who had apparently lost the ability to keep his food down.

I shook my head and grabed my trash and headed to the trash can, passing by their table.

"Point of order gentlemen- Don't take food from Vlad, his Aunt can't cook."

I turned around after dumping my trash, and saw them all start laughing and Vlad seemed to relax, like he had just made it out alive.

"Here," I said in monotone. "make sure it dosen't end up being regurgetated or I'll have to kill you."

They all stopped and stared at me, then the platisc bag of candy, then me again. One of them quipped

"Why?"

And I answered "Because it would make this a waste of my time." and left before they could ask anymore questions.

Curiosity killed the cat,

I thought sitting down alone again.


End file.
